


No Longer the Familiar Frost [ART]

by elimymoons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Familiars, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimymoons/pseuds/elimymoons
Summary: "You know, Tony... You'd be in this mess less often if you'd just take me with you into the field."





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> I had the absolute pleasure of working with Dream for this RBB - once she posts her fic, I will link it here! :) Until then, please enjoy the art :'D


	2. You know, Tony...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve, please.


	3. Kissing in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3


End file.
